A Tale Untold II: The Journey
by Tamariel
Summary: SIE war eine ganz normale, junge Frau aus unserer Welt und ER hat sie nur nach Mittelerde gebracht, um sie als Ablenkung zu missbrauchen. Allerdings hatten BEIDE da noch nicht mit ihren Gefühlen füreinander gerechnet... Und als wären das nicht schon genug Probleme, sind sie nun mit sieben etwas anderen Gefährten in nicht ganz so geheimer Mission in Mittelerdes Norden unterwegs.
1. Prolog: Nachrichten und Geschenke

Nuit: Ja, ich denke doch mal, dass die Fitness-Stunden mit Glorfindel Firiel schon abgehärtet haben. ;)  
Firiel wird da einiges zu durchlaufen haben, die Story hat ja insgesamt drei Teile und inzwischen fast so viele Worte wie Herr der Ringe selbst. Von den Lesern auf der anderen Plattform weiß ich zumindest, dass Firiel einen in bestimmten Situationen durchaus hart an die Grenze treiben kann, was Sympathie angeht. Aber so war es auch gedacht. Wer ist schon immer die ganze Zeit sympathisch? ;)

* * *

Mit einiger Genugtuung bemerkte er, dass sich sogar die Schatten vor ihm zurückzuziehen schienen, als er den dunklen Gang entlang schritt. Die wenigen Fackeln, die die Finsternis nur mühsam erhellten, loderten auf, sobald er in ihre Nähe kam und selbst das wenige kleine Getier, das sich freiwillig in seiner Heimstatt aufhielt, schien ihm seine Referenz erweisen zu wollen, indem es ihm eiligst den Weg freimachte.

Nun ja, genaugenommen war dies hier nicht _seine_ Heimstatt, aber solange Khamul anderweitig beschäftigt war, unterstand ihm allein die Festung. Und er wusste die Macht, die damit einherging, wohl zu nutzen. Viel zu lange wartete er schon auf eine Gelegenheit, seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. Und vielleicht war diese Gelegenheit nun bald gekommen. Nach so vielen Jahren des Wartens, des Geduldens und des langsamen und mühevollen Aufstiegs in die höchsten Ränge.

Seine Späher hatten ihm erst vor Kurzem Nachrichten gebracht. Nachrichten darüber, dass aus Bruchtal eine kleine Gruppe Wanderer aufgebrochen war. Unter ihnen ein Zauberer und zwei Elben sowie einige der dreckigen Exilanten, die sich selbst Dunedain nannten.

Er lebte lange genug in dieser Welt, um zu wissen, dass es kein Zufall sein konnte, dass diese illustre Gruppe gerade jetzt auf Wanderschaft gen Norden ging. So relativ kurze Zeit nachdem Khamul mit seinen Gefährten in ein kleines Land weit westlich des Nebelgebirges aufgebrochen war, um dort Jemanden zu suchen. Oder vielleicht auch Etwas...

Da Khamul nicht einmal ihn in diese Pläne eingeweiht hatte, konnte es sich nur um eine Unternehmung von größter Wichtigkeit handeln, die mit IHM in Verbindung stand.

Ja, er würde diese Wanderer aus Bruchtal scharf im Auge behalten. In mehreren Augen sogar. So viele er erübrigen konnte.

Und diese kleine Gruppe interessierte ihn noch aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Seine Späher hatten von zwei Elben berichtet. Einer davon mit schwarzen Haaren und in gänzlich schwarzer Kleidung. Eine interessante Entwicklung, die vielleicht endlich auch die letzten losen Fäden in seinem Leben zusammenführen würde.

Doch damit würde er sich später wieder beschäftigen. Einstweilen gab es andere Dinge, die seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Lahúr war mit seiner Truppe von einem Raubzug zurückgekehrt und hatte reiche Beute mitgebracht.

Bevor er in das graue Zwielicht hinaustrat, dass den Sonnenaufgang ankündigte, straffte er die Schultern, bog den Rücken durch und richtete sich zu seiner vollen, beeindruckenden Größe auf. Draußen, unter den Bäumen, erwartete ihn sein oberster Krieger mit seinem Tribut. Sobald der Uruk ihn erblickte, sank er auf die Knie und senkte sein Haupt.

Zufrieden ließ sein Gebieter seinen Blick über den Platz gleiten, auf dem dicht aneinandergedrängt zwei Dutzend Menschen standen, die durch schwere Ketten aneinandergefesselt waren. Dieser Anblick versüßte ihm den kommenden Tag und mit einem schmalen Lächeln nickte er Lahúr zu, zum Zeichen, dass er sich erheben durfte. Was dieser auch sofort tat und seinerseits zwei anderen Uruks ein Zeichen gab. Daraufhin lösten die beiden zwei Menschen aus den Reihen der Gefangenen und zerrten sie in seine Richtung.

„Herr, nimmst Du dieses Geschenk, mit dem ich Deine Überlegenheit ehren will, von mir an?" krächzte der Uruk-Krieger mit rauer Stimme und wies auf das Menschenpaar, das nun nur noch wenige Schritte von seinem Gebieter entfernt stand.

Dieser ließ sich Zeit und betrachtete die blonde Frau und den rothaarigen Mann lange, bevor er seinem Krieger antwortete. „Du hast dazugelernt, Lahúr. Wie auch ich. Menschen sind viel nützlicher. Sie bereiten mir mehr Vergnügen. Man hat länger etwas von ihnen, wenn Du verstehst..."

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zu der zitternden, jungen Frau überbrückt. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um ihren Hals und drückte ihren Kopf nach oben.

Ja, sie war sehr schön für eine Menschenfrau. Sie gefiel ihm.

Ein erschrecktes Würgen entfuhr der Frau als sie in die vollkommen schwarzen, leblosen Augen des Mannes vor ihr starrte, die nicht mehr als Löcher in den eingesunkenen Zügen seines harten Gesichts zu sein schienen. Nichts war mehr von dem Weiß der Augäpfel zu erkennen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, in der sie nicht in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen, begann die junge Frau sich in dem festen Griff zu winden, doch ohne Erfolg. Ihr Betrachteter verlagerte lediglich den Griff etwas und drückte auf ihren Kiefer, so dass sie gezwungen war, den Mund zu öffnen.

„Oh, schön. Sie hat noch alle Zähne. Ich mag Zähne. Man kann soviel mit ihnen machen." sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann.

„Herr, wenn Du erlaubst... Ich glaube, der da gehört zu ihr." schaltete sich Lahúr wieder ein und sein Gebieter wandte seinen Blick nun dem rothaarigen Mann zu. Zwei Uruks hatten ihn dermaßen fest im Griff, dass er sich nicht ein Stück bewegen konnte, aber die Röte in seinem Gesicht ließ vermuten, dass er verzweifelt gegen seine Bewacher ankämpfte. In den Mund hatte man ihm einen dreckigen Fetzen gesteckt, der dafür sorgte, dass er den Herren nicht mit seinem Geschrei belästigte, aber ihm auch das Atmen erschwerte.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Es ist immer gut, in einer neuen Umgebung eine vertraute Person um sich zu haben." Mit diesen Worten trat er näher an den Mann heran. „Ich werde mich höchstpersönlich um Deine Gefährtin kümmern. Und natürlich werde ich Dir berichten, wie es ihr ergeht und womit wir beide uns die Zeit vertreiben."

Der rothaarige Mann warf seinen Kopf herum und das Zucken seiner Muskeln ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich noch heftiger wehrte als zuvor. Wieder ließ der Gebieter der Uruks seinen Blick über die blonde Frau wandern, die am ganzen Körper zitterte und nun anfing zu würgen. Lediglich der feste Griff ihres Bewachers hielt sie noch auf den Beinen.

„Bringt ihn hinunter in die Verliese. Und sie," Er strich mit einer Hand über den weißen Hals der Frau, die sich daraufhin übergab. Mit einem fast verständnisvollen Lächeln wich er zurück. „Bringt sie hinauf in meine Gemächer."


	2. Kochkünste und Lagerfeuer

Der erste freie Tag seit knapp anderthalb Wochen, den mein lieber Herr Berater und Reiseführer uns großzügigerweise gönnte. Und ich sage Euch, wir hatten ihn sowas von verdient! Zumindest meiner Meinung nach. Wir waren irgendwo im Nirgendwo nördlich von Bruchtal und spazierten seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten durch die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges, das sich rechts von uns in schwindelnde Höhen erhob wie in einem kitschigen Heimatfilm.

Missmutig wickelte ich mich etwas fester in meinen langen Mantel und die Decke, die ich dekadenterweise auch gleich noch um mich geschlungen hatte, und wandte meinen müden Blick wieder unserem Lager zu.

Gestern Abend hatten wir uns in einer geschützten Mulde niedergelassen, die fast komplett von irgendwelchem stachligen Gesträuch umgeben war und dank eines reichlich undekorativen Geröllhaufens auf einer Seite auch noch windgeschützt. In der Mitte unserer provisorischen Heimstatt brannte ein kleines Feuer auf Sparflamme und darüber hing, an einem Behelfsgestell aus Zweigen, ein kleiner Topf, in dem Tawarion auf meine Anweisung hin eifrig rührte.

Ich hatte nur zu schnell feststellen müssen, dass meine Begleiter zwar alle Kämpfernaturen der Sonderklasse waren, aber dafür kein Einziger von ihnen, nicht mal die holden Damen, eine Ahnung davon hatte, wie man Essen schmackhaft zubereitete. Sie waren alle Meister darinnen etwas anbrennen, zerkochen oder verkohlen zu lassen und selbst ein einfacher Haferbrei überstieg die Fähigkeiten meiner persönlichen Schweizergarde.

Also war es in der ersten Zeit natürlich mir zugefallen, mich um das Essen zu kümmern. Erestor schien zwar hinter seiner düsteren Maske begeistert von meinen Kochkünsten, aber deswegen war ich noch lange nicht bereit, mich hier als Küchenmagd zu verdingen. Und so hatte ich jetzt die Genugtuung meine Bodyguards, die mir sonst in jeder körperlichen Aktivität überlegen waren, wenigstens am Quasi-Herd herumkommandieren zu können. Und deswegen rührte Tawarion, der heute Küchendienst hatte, auch so eifrig in dem kleinen, schwarzen Pott, um den Frühstücks-Haferbrei nicht wieder anbrennen zu lassen.

Als ich meine lieben Begleiter gefragt hatte, wie sie es denn bei ihren bisherigen Camping-Trips mit dem Essen gehalten hatten, wurde kollektiv mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, dass bisher immer andere für das Essen gesorgt hatten oder man halt das nehmen musste, was man selber fabrizierte. Da ich mich allerdings weigerte angebrannten Haferbrei oder verkohlten, gebratenen Schinken zu essen, hatten inzwischen alle wenigstens Grundkenntnisse über das Mysterium des Kochens gesammelt.

Mein Blick glitt weiter zu Beril, die ebenfalls neben dem spärlichen Feuer saß und immer wieder einen Schleifstein über die Klinge ihres Schwertes gleiten ließ. Die Waldläuferin blieb mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Sie redete selten und an mich richtete sie das Wort nur in äußersten Notfällen, wenn sie dies gar nicht umgehen konnte. Der Einzige, der sie ab und an aus ihrer reservierten Zurückhaltung herauslocken konnte, war der alte Saeloron. Wobei alt eine übertriebene Darstellung des Dunadan war. Von uns Menschen hatte er sicherlich die meisten Jahre auf dem Buckel und war der Einzige mit weißen Haaren, aber das war es dann auch schon mit dem Alter. Im Schwertkampf konnte er sich ohne Mühe mit den Zwillingen messen, die wahrscheinlich nur halb so alt waren wie er selbst und außerdem war er ein sehr gewandter Redner. Selbst Erestor hatte sich ihm einmal geschlagen geben müssen. Und zwar genau gestern Abend als es darum ging, ob wir uns einen Tag Ruhe leisten konnten oder gleich weiter ziehen sollten. Von Altersdemenz also keine Spur.

Genauso wenig wie bei Radagast. Ich hatte den alten Zauberer bereits längst als meinen Ersatz-Großvater adoptiert und obwohl mich unsere kleine Wandertour mit jedem Schritt mehr nervte, hatte er mich doch schon mehrmals wieder zum Lachen gebracht. Momentan hatten sich der Zauberer und Saeloron in die entfernteste Ecke der kleinen Mulde zurückgezogen und von dort stiegen jetzt unverkennbar kleine Rauchwölkchen auf. Anscheinend hatte Radagast sich Gandalfs Marotte mit dem Pfeifenkraut zu eigen gemacht und seit Neuestem teilte er dieses Laster mit Saeloron.

Übrigens, wer von Euch vermutet hat, dass das Pfeifenkraut kein stinknormaler Tabak ist, der hat Recht gehabt. Die süßlichen Rauchschwaden, die aus den Pfeifen der älteren Generation aufstiegen, erklärten hinreichend Radagasts ständige gute Laune.

Etwas mitleidig wanderte ich in meinen Betrachtungen weiter zu Gwaith, die abseits vom Feuer in Decken gehüllt auf dem Boden lag. Die blonde Quietschmaus, die mit ihrer überbordenden guten Laune und unerschütterlichen Zuversicht im Handumdrehen zu Radagasts Lieblingsdunedain mutiert war, lag für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich still da und hatte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt, als wäre sie eine Katze. Vor ihr kniete der ratlose Thoraladh und beschwor sie, ihm doch endlich zu verraten, was ihr fehlte. Der Waldläufer machte sich ganz offensichtlich Sorgen um sie, doch die blonde Frohnatur war nicht gewillt, ihn in ihr Leiden einzuweihen.

Was ich durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Wenn ich unter Regelkrämpfen leiden würde, dann wäre das Letzte, was ich bräuchte, ein Haufen Männer wie dieser hier, der darüber Bescheid wüsste.

Lediglich Saeloron schien das jüngste Mitglied unserer Reisegruppe durchschaut zu haben. Denn als Gwaith gestern ungewöhnlich früh um eine Rast gebeten hatte und sich dann alsbald mit vor dem Bauch verschränkten Armen zusammenkauerte, hatte er vorgeschlagen doch einen Tag Pause zu machen. Eine Idee, die natürlich meine vehemente und wiederholte Zustimmung fand. Auch mir war ziemlich schnell aufgegangen, was mit unserem Nachwuchs-Schwertwunder los sein musste und sie hatte mein ganzes Mitgefühl. Obwohl meine Unterstützung von Saelorons Idee natürlich nicht ganz uneigennützig war. Diese Reise hatte mich schon in der ersten Woche bescheiden gemacht. Früher hatte ich geglaubt ohne Strom, regelmäßige Mahlzeiten und einem funktionstüchtigen Badezimmer nicht leben zu können. Heute erschien mir ein Tag Ruhe und Füße hochlegen schon wie der Himmel auf Erden.

Jedenfalls hatte der Vorschlag des weißhaarigen Waldläufers zu einer endlosen Diskussion zwischen ihm und Erestor geführt, der sich nebenbei bemerkt in diesem speziellen Fall weiblicher Körperfunktionen reichlich minderbemittelt anstellte. Er schien bis heute Morgen noch nicht darauf gekommen zu sein, was mit Gwaith nicht stimmte. Am Ende hatten aber Saelorons Beredsamkeit und wahrscheinlich auch mein flehentlicher Blick ihm die Zustimmung abgerungen. Irgendwie schien Erestor nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken zu sein, längere Zeit an ein und demselben Ort in freier Wildnis zu verweilen. Was ich ihm auch nicht wirklich übelnehmen konnte. Wir hatten es uns zur Aufgabe gemacht, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen und irgendwo länger als ein paar Stunden zu bleiben, machte uns zur perfekten Zielscheibe für Orks, Uruks und weiß der Teufel was nicht noch für Kreaturen.

Und so standen Erestor und Brannon bereits seit geraumer Zeit auf der Spitze des Geröllhaufens und ließen gemeinschaftlich ihren Blick über die verlassenen Lande schweifen. Anscheinend aber erfolglos. Gerade als ich meinen Gedankenspaziergang durch unser Lager beendet hatte, sah ich die beiden auf mich zukommen.

So blöd ich mir auch vorkam, es half alles nichts. Sobald sich Erestors düstere Gestalt in mein Sichtfeld schob, fing ich unwillkürlich an zu strahlen wie eine 5000 Watt-Glühbirne. Wenigstens schaffte ich es diesmal, mein dümmliches Grinsen auf ein erfreutes Lächeln herunterzuschrauben, als die beiden mich erreicht hatten. Ich gedachte die Elbenherren mit einem hoheitsvollen Neigen des Kopfes zu begrüßen, wenn ich schon so reichlich unwürdig in Decken gehüllt auf dem Boden kauerte.

Mein Vorhaben ging allerdings ordentlich schief. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut und einem Fluch griff ich mir ins Genick und sah von jedem weiteren Versuch, meinen Kopf zu bewegen, ab. Ich hatte die Nacht anscheinend auf irgendeiner Wurzel oder sowas verbracht und seit dem Aufwachen war ich kaum in der Lage, meinen Nacken in eine zivile Körperhaltung zu zwingen.

Erestor verzog zwar keine Miene, aber seine tintenblauen Augen blickten besorgt auf mich herab. „Was ist los?" verlangte er dann auch gleich von mir zu wissen. So sehr der finstere Herr Berater auch versuchte, seiner Rolle als Kinderschreck gerecht zu werden, es gelang ihm doch nicht immer den Impuls zu unterdrücken, sich in den unnötigsten Situationen um mich zu sorgen. Jedes Mitglied unserer Reisegruppe, bis auf Gwaith, hatte inzwischen mitbekommen, dass zwischen Bruchtals Truchsess und mir eine engere Bindung bestand als üblicherweise zwischen einem Bodyguard und seiner Klientin. Kevin Costner und Whitney Houston waren gar nichts gegen uns!

Und auch ich konnte es mir manchmal nicht verkneifen, mich über seinen überbordenden Beschützerinstinkt lustig zu machen. Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen blinzelte ich zu ihm auf: „Guten Morgen, Erestor. Schön, dass Du meine Anwesenheit auch endlich zur Kenntnis nimmst, nachdem Du gefühlte Stunden mit Brannon auf diesem Steinhaufen gestanden und Landschaftsbetrachtungen angestellt hast. Danke der Nachfrage, ich habe eigentlich ganz gut geschlafen. Allerdings muss ich wohl auf einer Wurzel gelegen haben oder so etwas." Der Spott in meiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, aber wenn jemand mich verstand, dann er. Erestor kannte mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich sie nicht ernst meinte.

Brannon grinste nur breit in sich hinein und stieß seinen schwarzhaarigen Begleiter mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Er war bereits mehr als einmal Zeuge unserer kleinen Wortgefechte geworden und so hatte ich in seiner Gegenwart nicht die geringsten Hemmungen.

Doch die Retourkutsche von Erestor kam postwendend. „Dein strategisches Denken lässt immer noch zu wünschen übrig, meine Liebe. Wäre es Dir lieber jeden Morgen höchstpersönlich von mir geweckt und dafür überraschend von einer Horde Orks überfallen zu werden? Bei Deiner miserablen Schwertkunst kann das nicht wirklich Dein Wunsch sein."

Mit einem unzufriedenen Knurren rieb ich mir weiter den Nacken. „Ich sollte mich so früh am Morgen nicht mit Dir anlegen. Ich bin einfach noch nicht wach genug, um vernünftig zu kontern."

Jetzt ging Erestor vor mir in die Hocke und strich mit einem kleinen Lächeln kurz über meine Hände. Seit wir mit unserem kleinen Wandertrupp unterwegs waren, tendierte unsere körperliche Nähe gen Null. Dagegen hatten wir in Bruchtal geradezu eine stürmische Beziehung geführt. Aber weder war Erestor der Typ für wilde Knutschereien vor Publikum, noch war mir wirklich wohl dabei vor allen anderen demonstrativ das verliebte Paar zu geben. Aus dem Alter waren wir wohl einfach heraus.

Doch bevor wir beide unsere übliche morgendliche Begrüßung fortsetzen konnten, hatte Brannon sich schon mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln eingemischt. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt..." Und damit ließ sich der bärtige Elb hinter mir nieder und machte sich daran mit seinen Händen einen Weg durch mein Mantel-Decken-Gewirr zu suchen.

Zum einen war es mir gar nicht recht, mich ausgerechnet vom Schwerenöter unserer kleinen Gruppe befummeln zu lassen, zum anderen schwante mir nichts Gutes, als ich Erestors düsteren Blick sah, während Brannon sich an mir zu schaffen machte.

„Was habt Ihr vor?" fragte ich misstrauisch und versuchte mich umzudrehen. Allerdings vergeblich. Mit einem Stahlgriff, der Erestors durchaus Konkurrenz machte, drehte der Ex-Gostanniath meinen Kopf zurück und ließ seine Hände über meinen Nacken und meine Schultern wandern. Zu meinen Ärger unter dem Stoff meines Hemds.

Erestor hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu seiner ganzen bedrohlichen Körpergröße aufgerichtet und starrte mit verschränkten Armen auf uns hinunter. „Ich warne Dich, Brannon!" zischte er in einem Ton, der aus einem heißen Schaumbad im Handumdrehen Eiswürfel hätte machen können.

Ich musste unser Narbengesicht gar nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er gerade sein unverschämtestes Lächeln zur Schau trug, als er meinem Düsterelb antwortete. „Ich will dasselbe wie Du." In Brannons Stimme lag soviel Anzüglichkeit, dass es für eine ganze Jahresausgabe des Playboy gereicht hätte und ich konnte sehen, dass sich Erestors Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

Mit einiger Überraschung ging mir in diesem Augenblick auf, dass der sonst so unterkühlte Herr Berater anscheinend eifersüchtig war. Bis zum Siedepunkt. Und mein Masseur schien seinen Spaß daran zu haben, dies anscheinend auch noch zu forcieren.

Na herrlich! Wir steuerten gerade auf eine mittelschwere Naturkatastrophe zu, wenn ich Erestors Blick richtig deutete.

Etwas ungeschickt versuchte ich mich aus Brannons Griff zu winden, aber der hielt mich einfach fest und im nächsten Moment bog er ruckartig meinen Kopf zur Seite. Es gab ein hässliches, knackendes Geräusch und für einen Augenblick glaubte ich tatsächlich, dieser Verrückte hätte mir den Hals gebrochen, bis ich bemerkte, dass die Schmerzen verschwunden waren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Chiropraktik auch in Mittelerde ein anerkanntes Heilmittel war. Verblüfft drehte ich mich zu Brannon um, aber der hatte bereits von mir abgelassen und sich wieder erhoben.

„Ich wollte sie lediglich von ihren Schmerzen befreien." sagte er jovial, bevor er sich in Richtung Feuer davon machte. „Tawarion, was macht das Frühstück?" rief er dem Küchenmeister entgegen und ließ Erestor und mich zurück.

Der schien sich nur langsam wieder zu entspannen und starrte mich an, als hätte er mich am liebsten augenblicklich in einen 10 Meter hohen Turm ohne Ausgang gesperrt. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich mit der Situation etwas überfordert, denn das Erestor wegen mir zu einem Gefühl wie Eifersucht fähig war, darauf war ich bis jetzt nicht gekommen. Etwas unsicher streckte ich ihm die Hand entgegen, damit er mir aufhalf.

Und das tat der Herr Elb auch. Und zwar so vehement und mit soviel Schwung, dass ich nicht nur auf die Füße kam, sondern auch gleich in seinen Armen landete. „Ich benehme mich überaus kindisch, oder?" murmelte er mir zu, während er uns mit seinem breiten Rücken vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmte.

Grinsend nickte ich. „Ja, aber irgendwie empfinde ich das als Kompliment. Auch nicht gerade erwachsen." wisperte ich verschwörerisch zurück und entlockte dem Berater ein angedeutetes Lächeln. „Frühstück?" fragte ich und hakte mich kurzerhand bei Erestor unter, um ihn zu den anderen zu ziehen.

Der Tag verging, indem wir uns alle, bis auf Gwaith natürlich, mit den Wachen abwechselten und soviel Schlaf wie möglich aufholten. Am Abend saßen wir gemeinsam am Feuer und widmeten uns dem Eintopf, den ich aus den letzten Resten Gemüse gemacht hatte, die von Rions Care-Paketen übriggeblieben waren. Nach einem unerfreulichen Zwischenfall mit unserem scheckigen Pferdchen und einem doch nicht ganz so zugefrorenen Bachlauf waren unsere aus Bruchtal mitgenommenen Vorräte schneller zur Neige gegangen als geplant. Währenddessen diskutierten Erestor, Brannon und Saeloron über unser weiteres Vorgehen.

„Bis jetzt ist noch niemand auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Wir sind seit über einer Woche unterwegs und nicht ein einziger Ork hat sich in unsere Nähe verirrt. Und wir befinden uns mitten im Nebelgebirge. Die sollten hier eigentlich zu Scharen herumlaufen." stellte Erestor düster fest. „Unser Plan scheint nicht so problemlos zu funktionieren, wie ich dachte."

„Was heißt, dass wir wohl noch etwas offensiver werden müssen." grinste Brannon in die Runde. Der Gedanke, Ärger zu provozieren, schien ihm Spaß zu machen. Alles andere hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch gewundert.

„Das ist ja Deine Stärke." zischte plötzlich Beril, biss sich aber gleich darauf auf die Lippen. Sie hielt Gwaiths Kopf im Schoß und hatte bis eben leise vor sich hingesummt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass mir auffiel, dass die Waldläuferin auf Brannon genauso negativ reagierte wie ein Allergiker auf den Pollenflug. Allerdings war mir bisher entgangen, dass der Bart-Elb und sie sich duzten.

Interessiert beugte ich mich etwas nach vorne, um in dem ungleichmäßigen Licht, dass die Flammen des Feuers auf uns warfen, besser sehen zu können. Doch Brannon schien sich die kleine Spitze nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen und Saeloron war mal wieder als ausgleichendes Element unterwegs.

„Es gibt hier ganz in der Nähe einen kleinen Weiler mit einer Art Gasthaus. Die Dunedain halten sich von dort meist fern, weil es heißt, dass die Bewohner mit allerlei dunklem Gesindel Handel treiben." warf er ein, bevor noch irgendjemand auf Berils Bemerkung reagieren konnte.

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen und ich studierte Erestors Gesicht. Was mir im flackernden Licht der Flammen nicht allzu schwer fiel, weil er direkt neben mir saß. Wie meistens. An seiner Miene konnte ich erkennen, dass er die Idee drehte und wendete, von allen Seiten betrachtete und Nutzen gegen Gefahr abwog.

„Ich könnte mir ja vorstellen, dass einige von uns nichts gegen ein Bett und einen Zuber voll heißem Wasser einzuwenden hätten." beteiligte sich Brannon wieder an der Diskussion und warf einen sprechenden Blick auf meine fettigen Haare, die ich in einem straffen Zopf gebändigt hatte. „Und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Einige von uns nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätten, wenn Ihr Eure Meinung einmal öfter für Euch behalten würdet." konterte ich und wandte mich wieder meinem Eintopf zu.

Er sah inzwischen noch mehr wie ein Strauchdieb aus, aber blöderweise stand ihm der Penner-Look ganz gut. Und auch Erestor sah nicht anders aus als sonst. Ich dagegen kam mir vor wie eine Vogelscheuche nach einem Gewitterguss und wahrscheinlich roch ich auch genauso modrig. Das einzig Gute an unserer Situation war, dass ich vergessen hatte, einen Spiegel einzupacken und mir somit mein eigener Anblick erspart blieb.

Brannon und Saeloron versuchten noch eine Weile Erestor von ihrem Plan zu überzeugen, wobei ich den Eindruck hatte, dass Brannon eher der Gedanke an das Gasthaus anzog als die Umsetzung unseres Plans.

Das Ganze endete damit, dass Erestor den beiden leise, aber in äußerst scharfen Tonfall antwortete: „Bereitet Euch Nachdenken körperliche Schmerzen oder wieso versucht Ihr Euch darum zu drücken, auch die Nachteile zu bedenken? Ich werde bis morgen Früh darüber entscheiden."

Dieser Kommentar brachte unsere kleine Gruppensitzung zu einem abrupten und ungemütlichen Ende. Brannon ging um Radagast, der auf der Spitze des Geröllhaufens hockte und mal wieder paffte was das Zeug hielt, von seiner Wache abzulösen, während sich der Rest von uns in die Decken wühlte.

Außer meinem Düsterelb natürlich, der weiter am Feuer sitzen blieb und sich mit dem Rücken an einen halb verrotteten Baumstamm lehnte, um anscheinend das Problem mit dem Gasthaus weiterzuwälzen.

Es kehrte schnell Ruhe ein und bald war nur noch tiefes Atmen und teilweise leises Schnarchen zu hören. In dieser nächtlichen Ruhe gönnte ich mir das Privileg, ganz unbeobachtet eine Weile Erestors Profil zu betrachten, dessen ohnehin schon scharfe Züge gegen das Geflacker der Flammen fast unheimlich wirkten.

Ich sah, wie er eine ganze Weile unbeweglich ins Feuer starrte und dann begann seine Finger zu bewegen um sie schließlich frustriert zu verschränken. Unter meinen ganzen Decken musste ich grinsen, denn ich wusste genau, was dem Herrn Berater fehlte.

Leise, um die anderen nicht wieder zu wecken, schlüpfte ich unter den Decken hervor und begann in meinem Rucksack zu kramen, bis ich das Gewünschte gefunden hatte. Erestor ließ zwar nicht erkennen, dass ihn mein Tun interessierte, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich die ganze Zeit im Auge behielt. Bis ich schließlich vor ihm auf die Knie ging und ihm etwas entgegen hielt.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Du die spätestens dann brauchen würdest, wenn Du eine schwierige Entscheidung zu treffen hast." grinste ich. Mein Düsterelb schaute erst mein Mitbringsel und dann mich prüfend an, bis er schließlich anfing zu lächeln. Plötzlich schlossen sich seine Finger um mein Handgelenk und er zog mich mit einem Ruck nach vorn, so dass ich halb auf ihm landete. Zwischen zwei sanften, aber viel zu kurzen Küssen murmelte er: „Woher wusstest Du..."

„Du bist einfach dermaßen fesselnd, dass ich Dir einen Großteil meiner Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet habe." bekannte ich grinsend mit einer Spur Spott in der Stimme.

Erestors Blick wurde um einiges weicher, als er zu mir hinunter schaute und die Arme um mich legte. Nachdem er mich noch eine Weile schweigend festgehalten hatte, nahm er mir schließlich die silberne Schreibfeder ab und begann sie auf gewohnte Art und Weise durch seine Hände wandern zu lassen.

„Was ist das Problem?" fragte ich leise. „Wenn wir in diesem Gasthaus ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen können, dann ist das doch gut. Genau das, was wir wollen."

„Ich weiß." erwiderte der Herr Berater ernst und erntete dafür von mir ein fragendes Stirnrunzeln. „Wir werden uns auch dort blicken lassen, aber es gefällt mir nicht." gab er schließlich zu. „Es gefällt mir nicht, Dich an so einen gefährlichen Ort zu bringen, aber ich werde wohl nicht drumherum kommen."

Um ein leises Lachen zu unterdrücken, vergrub ich mein Gesicht an Erestors Brust. „Du hoffst jeden Tag, dass uns eine Orkrotte heimsucht, damit unser Plan aufgeht und Frodo und Konsorten ungestört Richtung Süden wandern können und jetzt geht es Dir gegen den Strich, mich in ein Gasthaus zu bringen, wo ich ein Dach über dem Kopf habe, einen Waschzuber und ein richtiges Bett?"

Erestor legte wieder die Arme um mich und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Ungeachtet meiner fettigen Haare.

„Freies Gelände mit Fluchtmöglichkeiten wäre mir bei Deiner Verteidigung lieber als eine kleine, geschlossene Gaststube voller potenzieller Angreifer." erklärte er schließlich. Wir schwiegen wieder eine Weile und ich ließ einfach die Ruhe auf mich wirken, die Erestors Nähe mir bescherte. Nach einer Weile fragte er leise: „Was ist eigentlich mit Gwaithwen los?"

Grinsend rollte ich mit den Augen und fragte mich, ob er wirklich so begriffsstutzig sein konnte, wie er sich gerade gab. „Frauenprobleme." sagte ich schließlich und schaute prüfend zu ihm auf. Erestor verzog den Mund. „Ich will nichts Genaueres wissen, oder?"

Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Da das anscheinend ein Vorgang des weiblichen Körpers ist, mit dem Du ausnahmsweise mal nicht vertraut bist, wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Bin ich in der Tat nicht. Oder zumindest nicht sehr gut, da Elbinnen so etwas erspart bleibt. Elrond hat nur mal ein paar düstere Andeutungen gemacht, kurz nachdem er Aragorns Mutter in Bruchtal aufgenommen hatte." antwortete er und mein Neid wuchs ins Unermessliche. Diese Rasse schien wirklich von jeglichem Ungemach verschont zu bleiben. Es reichte anscheinend nicht, dass sie wunderschön und unsterblich waren.

„Sag mal, woher wusste Brannon heute Morgen eigentlich, was mit meinem Nacken los war?" wechselte ich neugierig das Thema und blickte Richtung Geröllhaufen, wo der Bart-Elb gerade seinen Teil der Nachtwache ableistete.

„Es ist zwar schon eine ganze Weile her, aber er scheint nichts verlernt zu haben. Brannon war Heiler, bevor er die Gostanniath gründete."

Mir fiel bei dieser Eröffnung die Kinnlade herunter. Dieser unmögliche Kerl hatte diesen Haufen von Elite-Racheengeln gegründet? Er wirkte die meiste Zeit über als hätte er nicht mal an seinen Mahlzeiten genug ernsthaftes Interesse, um sie zu beenden und ausgerechnet er hatte einen im Geheimen operierenden Bund gegründet, der noch über ein Zeitalter später eine Legende war? Und was um Himmels Willen war mit einem Heiler, einem Mann, der sich der Erhaltung des Lebens gewidmet hatte, geschehen, dass er Befriedigung in einer Zweit-Karriere als Foltermeister fand?

„Du solltest ihn selbst fragen. Ich plaudere nicht gerne aus anderer Leute Nähkästchen und habe eben wohl schon ein bisschen zu viel gesagt." beantwortete Erestor die Fragen, die ich in spätestens einer Sekunde gestellt hätte. Ich nickte verwirrt und mit einigem Unwillen bemerkte ich, dass mein Düsterelb mich von sich schob. „So gerne ich mich von Dir als Matratze missbrauchen lasse, ich muss Brannon ablösen. Und Du solltest dringend versuchen etwas zu schlafen."

Etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass unser kleines Stell-Dich-Ein schon ein Ende hatte, knurrte ich „Du schickst mich ins Bett? Mach so weiter und ich werde bald nicht mehr als eine Vaterfigur in Dir sehen." während ich mich widerwillig erhob.

„Wieso musst Du eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?" fragte Erestor mehr amüsiert als genervt und ich grinste etwas versöhnt zurück. „Lass mir wenigstens den Triumph. In allen anderen Bereichen bin ich Dir Ausnahmeerscheinung doch sowieso nicht gewachsen." erwiderte ich sarkastisch.

„Schön, dass Du das anerkennst." Damit erhob sich mein Düsterelb ebenfalls, drückte mir einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor ich noch irgendetwas sagen konnte und machte sich in Richtung Geröllhaufen davon.


End file.
